RWBOOBY
by chijoe4life
Summary: Ruby wakes up to 4 screams, it turns out that...
1. Chapter 1: The Surprise

Chapter I "the surprise"

Ruby woke up to what seemed like a normal day, she got out of bed. She got out the marshmallow flakes to see Pyhrra on the box as usual. it was quiet for a wile, up until she heard 4 distinct screams. Ren, Weiss, Blake and Jaunn. "WHAT THE" startled Ruby shouted.

She went to check on Blake and Weiss first knowing they were closest, she couldn't find either, but then she noticed, BLAKE'S NAKED TITIES! Blake appeared naked in Yang's gauntlets. "Blake…?" asked Ruby "…what happened?"

"H-h-help-p mu-me R-Ruby." Blake said shivering

"Hello!" Exclaimed Yang. "what are you to talki…"

Her gauntlets new color purple, black, and white stopped her. _What the hell?!_ The same thing had happened to Weiss, nude in a weapon, in Ruby's Crescent Rose. They helped her then checked on Ren and Jaune, same with them.

Ruby told the girls to try to be a normal again, it was a silly idea but it worked, when they morphed back they were clothed.

"guys I need to go…" said Ruby anxiously

"where" asked Yang "and why now, stay and stare at Jaune a bit before he turns back"

Ruby blushed. _Shift_ Jaune and Ren where human again. Ruby Exclaims anxiously, "I mean I need to do my monthly thingy"

"Too late now anyway" Yang chuckles

"I MEAN I'M ON MY PERIOD!"

There was silence for a moment, "Take a shower while you at it sis."

Ruby went and did her thing, then hopped in the shower only to find Nora asleep on the floor and the shower still on. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Ruby exclaimed waking her up

Before Nora could say a thing there was a strange shutter. "This is my teams shower why are you here? Silly I'll leave though."

Nora got up to open the door….

She grabbed the handle, It wouldn't budge. In-fact she slipped trying to open it right into Ruby's boobs and onto Ruby's lips.

Nora said quietly "it won't budge!"

_What to do to pass the time_ thought Ruby_, arm wrestling, thumb war… sex?, no way, no sex._ "What will we do to pass the time" asked Ruby.

"I dunno, nothing to do, except sex, that's kinda odd for me and you but, what else can we do?"

Silence dawned upon the and after a-wile ruby nodded, we can use the soap bottle as a dildo, they started to do it… hard and slow licking each other tities and crap.

_CREAK!_, Yang walked it and opened the shower door. "THE HELL?"

They pulled there act together. "Guys, no more sex in the shower!" She commented.

"We have Quite the problem here" said Ren "My weapons are gone"

Every one sighed and began to search, nowhere were Ren's, Weiss's, Blake's or Jaune's weapons were found. They went to Glenda, with the problem and found out it had happed to every other person in the school. She said to ignore it, to ignore half the school being part weapon, yeah, right.

They went to the forest, and fought a deathstalker, and when it died, it dropped an odd, red, orb.

"Ruby." Said Weiss

"Yeah?"

"Can I eat it?"

They argued about if Weiss should eat it, in the end Weiss just ate it even though they agreed she wouldn't. oh well, if she dies its her problem.

* * *

**The Next day**

Ruby woke up to Boobs in her face. "Nora?" She yawned.

Nora Climbed into bed with her, and said "Wanna continue were we left off?"

"What?" Ruby asked confused and still tired "Wait what? HELL NO! it was just to pass time"

"oh, yeah..." Nora whined

it was Friday, the End of the period i mean month "pop" exam, We had no idea it was going to happen or what it was going to happen, or what it was, in the end it was a battle...

..._WATCHA!_

"Weiss! weopon form"shouted Ruby _SHWRTTHFRT! __"Ready?"_

_"Ready!"Weiss said_

All the sudden Weiss shifted into a glowing Witch hunter and an extreme deathly nozzle on the gun part, _What's gong on? Whatever just fight. _They both thought. Ruby pulled the trigger on the...

* * *

Blake was sitting in the forest knowing NOBODY could watch the others battles, Ruby/Weiss were first,Nora/Ren second, Jaune/Pyrrha... all the way down to Blake and Yang She had hours she knew, tests take a wile, plus other students other than just Weiss and Ruby, maybe she wont test till monday, Who knows.


	2. Chapter 2: See the Other Side

Chapter II "Meet The other side"

"Soul!" Maka Shouted "Hell, it's a fucking wasteland out here"

"God Damn!" Black Star Shouted punching a tree "How the hell did this happen! Everyone is dead and you don't give a shit!you just want Soul"

"I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED AND HOW," Screamed Maka "and i just wish everyone was back!"

"Damn i Love Soul and his hot dick" Whines Maka.

* * *

**GETTING BACK TO THE BATTLE...**

I pulled the trigger on...

...Ozpin, but after Weiss's titties glared into my eyes i blushed and missed. "DAMMIT WHY ARE YOU NAKED WEISS!"

"It's not my fault, your the one looking at me," Weiss yelled, then whispered "Goddamn Lesbian Pervert..."

* * *

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Blake" commented blake

"How did you find me?" asked blake

"Hush..." whispered Yang looking around as if we were being watched. "Close your eyes."

Blake closed her eyes, _BANG! _and by the time she opened them she was naked and so was Yang, her head hurt and she had a bruise.  
Before Blake could speak Yang shushed her. "do you like this?"

Blake blushed but stayed hushed, and then Yang Banged on he head, like she was dead.

"You in there" Yang said, "ANSWER! and answer good."

Blake hesitated then nodded knowing if she didn't shed be screwed, in the end she was screwed with a pine cone. Yang Grabbed one and shoved it in her wet pussy, and licked at her titties, Blake noticed Yang's eyes where closed, She decided to lick at her pussy and play kitty. Then she thought she might be... _NO! She can't be, That would so weird! Sleep Raping! S_he decided it was true and kicked her to knock her brain back in place.

"What?" Yang yawned "What whu-whu-what the HELL!?"

"RAPE!" Yang Shouted at The top of her lungs.

Blake Explained. Yang found it awkward, but surprisingly believed her.

* * *

**Back to Beacon**

"Ozpin, i can't fight you, I give up" said Ruby.

"What! you can't" Shouted Weiss. "this is my grade too!"

Ozpin nodded sat at his desk wrote something, filed it came back and smiled. "You passed With an A+" He said "and if i can see both of you nude right now as humans, you get an A++!"

Weiss nodded at Ruby and Ruby Nodded back...

* * *

**Back to The land of where Ruby does not know of, Yet**

"GUYS!" yelled penny(From Soul eater) "i am so happy to see you guys! does anyone have spare clothes, i was in the shower when this happened"

Black star blushed at the sight of penny's titties. "Oh your naked too, but your human, I'm a cat that looks like a human."...

* * *

"Sooo," Blake said with boredom "What do you wanna do? kill some stuff?"

"Sure" Yang replied "why not?"

So they went of and killed some Beowolves, and a Nevermoore caught up with them, Yang aimed her new colored Gauntlets at it. _**SHIFT!**_The Gauntlets, had become cannons! Yang pulled the trigger...

* * *

"Hell no Ozpin!" They Simultaneously shouted.

Weiss used some dust she told Ruby to carry to freeze Ozpin's legs together then Ruby kicked him to the floor holding her Scythe to his Neck. "Salutations!" interrupted penny still visiting from a few weeks ago.

"Penny?" Ruby Said confused.

"Yes friend?"

"What are you doing here?

"Um..."


	3. Chapter 3 Resonance

Chapter III "Resonance"

"You guys got your grade, now you can leave." Ozpin said. "Tell Nora and Ren they have 30 minuted before we start."

"Unfortunate timing?" Penny Said "Okay I shall leave then"

"Lets go tell them"Ruby said to Weiss

So they dashed off.

* * *

"Hey, Nora." said Pyrrha.

"Hey what?" Nora Laughed.

"Wanna go kill some stuff?" she asked.

"DUH!" she barked, "But Ren and Jaune will have to join us.".

So they went and got Ren and Jaune. They all went off just to find Yang, Blake, and a Nevermoore. _BANG-BUZZZZZ!_ "The hell did you two do!?" shouted Jaune, "I wanna try!" he continued.

"I dunno." Blake said.

Right then and there Ruby dashed in. "Hey Ruby, We're going to try this weird thing, you gotta help!"

So Ruby explained that she had done it, so team RWBY Explained it to team JNPR. And...

* * *

"Blair?! bu-bu-bu..." Maka Mumbled.

"What," She Laughed "Cat got your tongue?"

"But..." Maka Continued."...YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"I'm not dead now am I?" The Cat yelled, Very annoyed.

Arguing they almost stumbled off a cliff, then noticed a wavy, portal like wall down there. they nodded to each other, and jumped through, Black star and Penny followed.

* * *

Penny(From Rwby) began to stroll around the building, and while nobody was looking, she began to finger her wet pussy. "What are you doing Penny" Laughed Son from behind," I'll shove my staff in there if you want.".

Penny answered. "You may Sexually pleasure me, but do not use you staff."

Son Pulled his hairy cock out and shoved it right into her hole. in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Accelerate to maximum velocity!" Penny said it slight pain.

"Okay." Son laughed.

in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out, in and out... _Squirt_.

"Son, i do no longer care if my nerves are acting, the pain is pleasuring." Penny moaned...


	4. Chapter 4: The HAckeR

Chapter IV "The HAckeR"

* * *

"Were are we?" asked Maka, "Over there!".

The sign read Beacon Academy. They followed the directions on the sign and ended up at beacon. _Creek! _

"More naked people!" Black star said as blood spewed from his nose "are they...? oh god tthey are".

penny(from RWBY) glanced at them, then shot a sword at one with a star on his shoulder. "To Were did he go?" asked penny searching for him "He is there!" she said as she shot again.

Son jump on her back and ripped a chip off of her neck and she fainted "They're controlling her." he he said.

* * *

before anyone could do any thing a portal like wall appeared and sucked them in. bringing team RWBY and JNPR to beacon. "That was weird!" Blurted Nora and penny(from Soul eater) simultaneously "was it you?!" they continued pointing at each other. They continued to mirror each other for a wile. Penny finally awoke _YAWN..._

* * *

_**Sorry**_ for the short chapter. didn't have a lot of time._  
_


End file.
